In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $2$. If there are a total of $32$ students, how many boys are there?
A ratio of $6$ girls to $2$ boys means that a set of $8$ students will have $6$ girls and $2$ boys. A class of $32$ students has $4$ sets of $8$ students. Because we know that there are $2$ boys in each set of $8$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $2$ boys each. There is a total of $8$ boys in geometry class.